HellBreakers!
by FlamingNephilim
Summary: Sometimes... God isn't always what he seems... In reality... he watches our lives play out, that's it... not even praying to our answers, even at the darkest times... But not the devil himself, Lucifer... those who truly believe in him will truly find freedom... Meet Jacob Kurotama, as he struggles to survive, along with his friends! It's gonna be one hell of a party...


-first scene starts, the streets of New York are shown-

 _Do you think that what you believe in is truly right?..._

-people, in several churches, are seen praying-

 _Do you ever think for a second that there's a god...? If so... how come he ain't there for when people pray to him...?_

-scene quickly shifts to show wars, gang fights, and even murders-

 _That's what I thought... Let's face it... If there is truly a god... would there be any blood shed right now...?_

Civilian: -is in a alleyway, backing up- N..No...! Please! Stay away!

Guy: -is holding a gun at the civilian's face- Sorry... no one to hear you scream...

Civillian: NO! -covers his face-

Guy: HEHEHEH! -cocks his gun-

Civilian: -thinks: heavenly father help me!-

-blood is suddenly spilled-

Civilian: ...? -looks up- !

Guy: -has a black sword pierced through his chest- Wh... -is suddenly slashed into gory pieces-

Civilian: ! -gasps- What in the...? Who... saved me...?

-up on the roof of the alley, is shown a Dirty Blonde Teen with a black/red beanie, and with blue eyes, Black tanktop with a white t shirt underneath, baggy pants, and red shoes-

?: -puts away his shadow sword- Thaaat's another one... -gets a phone call- -picks it up- Yeah?... You found their leader? Alright, I'll be there. -jumps off-

 _There is only one god that can really save you if you truly believe in him... The Devil himself._

Thug Leader: -is smoking weed while being blown by a hooker- Yeah... that's the good shit.

Thugs: -are listening to rap music-

-lightning is shot through the air, and electrocutes one of the thugs-

Thug 1: ! -is electrocuted to death- -falls down-

Thug Gang: ?!

Hooker: -stops- ! I'm outta here! -runs off-

-a green haired teen with aviator shades is seen walking onto the scene-

Green Haired Teen: Man... These niggaz just don't know when to stop!

Thug Leader: Tch! -snaps fingers-

Thugs: -start shooting at the green haired teen-

Green Haired Teen: -turns into a bolt of lightning and zips past the bullets- -rains lightning down on the thugs-

Thugs: -are stricken by lightning, and are burnt to a crisp-

Thug Leader: -growls- You have a lot of nerve to take down my men like that...! -gets up, emits a tan orange aura- -creates a spiked mace made from the earth element-

Green Haired Teen: Earth, eh? Maaaaan, that's cool... but kinda crappy at the same time- -gets smacked with the earth mace- AHH!

Thug Leader: -swings him away-

Green Haired Teen: -skids- Okay I take it back... It's annoying as fuck!

Thug Leader: This will be easy...

?'s voice: I wouldn't be too sure... -walks onto the scene-

Thug Leader: ?

Green Haired Teen: Aw come on Jacob, can't you let me have this?

Jacob: Don't look at me, Jeff. You're the one who called.

Jeff: ...Fine, you take him.

Jacob: -walks towards the thug Leader-

 _Everything isn't always as it seems..._

Thug Leader: Just what are you...?

Jacob: Oh, you know... A motherfucking badass. -emits a black aura, which takes on the shape of a dragon-

Thug Leader: ! -growls- -makes another earth mace- -charges at him, and swings at him- HRRAAA!

Jacob: -uses shadows to block- -flips backwards and dives into the shadows-

Thug Leader: ?!

Jacob: -jumps from the shadows and uppercuts him-

Thug Leader: GAH!

 _Whenever innocent blood is shed... Lucifer's followers will be there to make things right..._

Jacob and Thug Leader: -clashing with their respective elements-

Jacob: -cocks back his fist and coats it in darkness- Eat this! -slugs him in the face-

Thug Leader: -crashes- Guh!

 _And the name of Lucifer's followers... are Hell Breakers!_

Jacob: I think it's time for your execution now... And I think I know how to do it... -holds out hand- _**Zetsuryu Nalayas...**_

-a demon circle appears on the ground in front of Jacob, and from it, rises a crimson haired devil, with huge T's and A-

Devil: -spreads her wings- ... -opens eyes- Jacob... What have you summoned me for...? -looks at the thug leader- Oh... You want me to give this disgusting human a hellish execution...

Jacob: Yep. Do it how you like to do it, Dahlia.

Dahlia: with pleasure... -snaps fingers-

-hellhounds rise from underground around the Thug Leader-

Thug Leader: ! No... please don't...

Dahlia: Sorry... but you have spilled innocent blood... For that, you must pay... now **DIE...** -snaps fingers-

Hellhounds: -growl, and bark loudly- -maul the Thug Leader and tear him from limb from limb-

Thug Leader: -death screams- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -is eaten alive-

[Breaking Benjamin - Blow me Away]

 _So... Are you a blind follower of god... a murderer... or have you opened up your eyes? Does the Darkness feel like home to you...? That... my dear comrades... You will have to find out for yourself..._

 _presented by FlamingNephilim... a brand new story with Action, Gore, Ecchi... AND EVEN FUCK-TONS OF AWESOMENESS..._

 _Coming very soon..._


End file.
